Huyendo de mis sueños
by Zuky-sama
Summary: Hinata se encuentra en un hilo al borde de la desesperación, una pequeña insignificancia puede arruinar la relación que le costó tanto lograr con su primo, lo que no sabe es que tanto lo que se da,regresa de manera inesperada. Neji Hyuga es un jóven seguro de si mismo y no tarda en poner atención al asunto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Huyendo de mis sueños**_

Este es un fic NejiHina *-* amo esta pareja más que ninguna otra y espero poder escribir más de ellos. Bueno, ya están advertidos es puro NejiHina exclusivamente, ya saben los que no son fan respeten lo que no les gusta y defiendan lo que sí. Esto es algo ero, bueno, no exactamente, pero de todas formas no quiero cargos de conciencia… si eres menor, no lo leas…

Cabe mencionar que los pensamientos de los personajes estarán en asteriscos* y los movimientos efectuados junto con expresiones faciales en paréntesis…()

La joven peliazul futura heredera del clan Hyuga se descansaba encima de una mesa de la biblioteca en la mansión, agotada por haber leído tanto papelerío a su alrededor. A pesar de aún tener una corta edad, quería adelantarse con nuevas técnicas que recién las practicarían años más tarde.

De manera brusca oye en sus sueños la puerta cerrarse, se despierta.

Hinata-(levanta su cara con espanto) AAaakk!...

Neji-(se había sentado a su lado mirándola fijamente)….mh…..

Hinata-Neji-Nii…niisan! (se ruboriza un poco debido a lo cerca que lo tenía)…que pena que me veas así… (Se cubre la cabeza con ambos brazos)

Hinata se avergonzaba por su apariencia pues se la había pasado ahí toda la mañana y el mediodía y el cansancio la había vencido, sin embargo el…

Neji-No se preocupe Hinata-sama…. (Se sonroja un poco) estás bien así…

Hinata-*oh, Neji… eres tan lindo, que pena que me odies tanto*

Ella tenía este tipo de pensamiento luego de que Neji se enfrentó a Naruto en los exámenes, cambió bastante se disculpó y prometió protegerla, aún más sabiendo que Hinata no tenía nada que ver con el dolor intenso que lo había cegado y por ese motivo la despreciaba y maltrataba de manera que ella temblaba con solo verlo…. luego de este cambio radical empezó a tratarla de manera diferente, en los entrenamientos diarios tenía paciencia y delicadeza en enseñarle, prestándole más atención y sumo cuidado, siempre velaba por su bienestar y le atendía cuando ella se despistaba de algunas cosas, esto le hacía sentir bien, pensó que el empezaba a tenerle algo de cariño…pero, Algo raro pasaba cuando su padre aparecía, volvía a demostrar hostilidad y desprecio… esto la desorientaba mucho… el Neji cínico volvía…Un espanto.

Pero sin embargo Hinata pensaba que aún Neji le guardaba algo de odio por lo sucedido cuando infancia… no era así, el reflexionó y pasó a la siguiente página…

Neji-(todavía sosteniéndole la mirada) Hinata-sama, am… por las dudas… bebiste algo raro?...

Hinata-(sorprendida se gira completamente) Eh?!...*pero qué dice?* No Niisan!

Neji-Aahh…(desilusionado) ósea que eres consiente…

Hinata-(ya sumamente nerviosa) etto…ettoo…a qué…vi..viene todo esto?!

Neji-(Se golpea la frente con su palma, también nervioso y ruborizado) A….AH!...A NADA!...*No puedo creer esto!...pensaba.*(se levanta y se empieza a marchar de allí) verás Hinata-sama… me ando sintiendo algo raro… y se me olvidan algunas cosas…a ti no?... (antes de irse) Qué día es hoy?...

Hinata-(pensativa) Hooy eees Sá….bado aaamm…

Neji termina de cerrar la puerta con la misma intensidad como cuando al principio, en ese mismo momento Hinata termina de procesar sus pensamientos

Hinata-*ES…ES NOOOOOOOO! SU CUMPLEAÑOS! (Se levanta entonces para salir corriendo a buscarlo) debo de pedirle disculpas! Soy una tonta! Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Ahí mismo se detiene, se da cuenta que lo mejor sería disculparse con un presente, es entonces cuando decide buscar el regalo indicado el cual debería ser perfecto, según ella por haber olvidado tal acontecimiento. Pero, las horas pasaban y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le podría resultar de agrado a Neji, el cielo se empezaba a nublar y no encontraba nada…peor aún, las tiendas en la aldea empezaban a cerrarse, eso la desesperaba mucho.

Tuvo que volver para cenar…. Estaba tan nerviosa que no le cabía mucha comida, ni siquiera sentía hambre… y menos si el que estaba sentado frente a ella era Neji, que ni siquiera la miraba…

Hiashy- por que no terminas de comer hinata?

Hinata- *OH NO! Que le diré? Quizás mienta un poquito*Gomen…es que me encontré con Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaky, con ellos comí algo…

Hanabi- *HUH!*(grita eufórica)que comieron!?

Para empeorar las cosas, eso no le fue de agrado a Neji..

Neji-*ese baka…* sabiendo que en unas horas debías comer…

Hiashy- que no se vuelva a repetir…

Hinata-*Neji…* S-sí padre! gomen...

Luego de la cena empieza otra vez la búsqueda,tuvo suerte en que su padre les dio un momento de recreamiento pues Hanabi insistío en leer antes de dormir pero que las dejaran buscar algún libro en particular para hacerlo; Hinata había aprovechado ese momento para seguir buscando el regalo de nuevo en la aldea sin ser vista por nadie.

Se agotaban las ganas de seguir, y sabiendo que faltaba pocas horas para que terminara el día decide que lo único que podía hacer era preguntárselo, por más que estuviera enfadado y la echara, necesitaba saber. No quería que eso quedara así, su relación con él estaba mejorando y por este descuido…se arruinaría todo, al menos eso pensaba. Corriendo a mil por hora llega a la mansión, lo encuentra sentado al borde del pasillo, ahí Neji mirando siempre con su semblante de chico serio el patio donde solía practicar con Hinata, pero algo más tenía esa mirada… tristeza…

Hinata-(acercándosele con pasos lentos y sonrojada tímidamente) Ne-Neji, mm...me puedo sentar aquí? *¡Oh por Kami-sama! que no se enoje!*

Neji-*Hinata!?*(Sin reflejar asombro) sí, ya me iba…(empieza a levantarse y alcanza a dar un paso pero, de repente)

Hinata-(lo sujetaba por la espalda tocando su pecho, casi arrodillada en el piso, fuerte para que no se le fuera) NO NEJI ESPÉRA!* ¿Qué estoy haciendo?*

A él se le suben los colores a las mejillas, no se lo esperaba… mucho menos de Hinata, ella! Siendo con lo tímida que es… entonces, mira esos brazos blancos y delgados de esa niña que le había empezado nuevamente a robar suspiros y pensamientos…como hacía tanto tiempo en la infancia cuando ese romance tierno murió al mismo tiempo después de la tragedia.

Hinata-PERDÓNAME NEJI! Lo siento, no fue intencional!(tartamudea un poco) Es…estaba muy cansada… s..sé q..que no es es…cusa para ello….Pe-pero no sé qué decirte…yo lo lamento mucho! ( se empiezan a notar alguna que otra lagrima que roda por sus mejillas) qui-quiise hacer…te un regalo, pero, pero busque todo el día y… no encontré nada apropiado o lindo, asique, te quería preguntar…(empieza a soltarlo lentamente) que desearas antes de que tu cumpleaños termine…

Neji-(girándose y un poco más calmado) q-que deseara… ¿yo?... mh…*vaya pregunta…*

Hinata-(sorprendida por su reacción) ss ,sí Neji-niisan

Neji-(mirando hacia un costado) aún no son las doce y de todas formas es tarde… déjame pensarlo…no, no estoy decidido... (Vuelve su mirada a ella) mira, nos vemos en mi habitación en una hora… te espero, creo que ya tendría la respuesta a tu pregunta… (Se voltea y camina alejándose con la misma tranquilidad de siempre).

Hinata se queda petrificada, pensando alterada….* ¿e-en su HABITACÍON!?* eso que le había dicho Neji le hacía pensar erróneamente*estoy tan confundida, que podrá querer? Y justamente ahí!* decidió ir a la suya para pensar mejor .Cuando llego se sentó en su cama, no había manera de que se encontrara alguna forma de estarse quieta, se recostó, se tiró al piso con las piernas arriba de la cama se volvió a sentar, se acostó… nada funcionaba.. no conseguía estar cómoda , pensaba en todo lo sucedido, en cómo cambio Neji, y la manera en que la trataba cuando su padre estaba presente y cuando se ausentaba, ¿qué significaba eso? Acaso en verdad la quería nuevamente y temía por su reacción a ver como él le trataba? ¿Era tan malo que el sintiera algo lindo? Sabía que eran familia… pero aun así no conseguía entender el sentimiento que brotaba en ella cada vez que él se le acercaba preguntándole si se encontraba bien, si tenía hambre, si tenía frio, o estaba cansada… era algo totalmente distinto a lo que Naruto le hacía sentir, él le brindaba confianza en sí misma, a no rendirse nunca a pesar de lo que pudiera pasar, pues el paso por mucho dolor en su infancia y sin embargo sigue adelante cueste lo que cueste, eso es lo que admiraba, y para ella Naruto era un ejemplo a seguir…esto fue un pensamiento que invadió su cabeza volviéndole a confundir, porque siempre creía estar enamorada de él… y tan solo Neji, rondaba por su mente, hacía rato….lo quería?...ese sentimiento de amor que sembró junto a él cuándo niños…estaba oculto?...lo amaba pese a todo, ¿inconscientemente? .

Se cansó de vigilar el reloj y se fue a dar un baño…. Se puso su kimono favorito junto al obi; cumplida la hora que él le había dicho, todavía no sabía qué hacer.

Hinata-(se caminaba en círculos)….mh….no sé (se susurraba a sí misma)…Neji-niisan, esto no está bien… no-no es apropiado… ¿y si no voy? *No!* cómo hacerle eso?!... no se lo merece…

….

Interrumpo…

**Inner Suky: **_por que puedo! Jajaja_!

Bien… esto lo seguiré con todo gusto de acuerdo a como reaccione el sisema. Fue mi primer fic NejiHina (asi que no sean crueles *snif* T-T) nah mentira, acepto cualquier crítica constructiva

**Inner Suky:** o insulto.

insultos no! Bueno como dije lo seguiré con mucho gusto pues esto ya está terminado y tengo pensado agarrar mis mangas o doujins y hacerlos fics *-*…

**Inner Suky: **y espero que los lean!

O si no quieren, no lo hagan pero se arrepentirán si son verdaderos fan NejiHina, haré brillar a esta preciosa pareja!


	2. Chapter 2

Se cansó de vigilar el reloj y se fue a dar un baño…. Se puso su kimono favorito junto al obi; cumplida la hora que él le había dicho, todavía no sabía qué hacer.

Hinata-(se caminaba en círculos)….mh….no sé (se susurraba a sí misma)…Neji-niisan, esto no está bien… no-no es apropiado… ¿y si no voy? *No!* cómo hacerle eso?!... no se lo merece…

_**CAPITULO 2:**_ aquí sigo con mi locura:3

_Hanabi-(la vigilaba atentamente desde una de las ventanas) Hinata! … (Frunció el ceño) ¿Con quién hablas?_

_Hinata-EHh?!...(la mira a su hermanita)..Hanabi salte de ahí!... Podrías caerte! (la regaña)y además está empezando a lloviznar, te mojarás!_

_Hanabi- está bien! ¡Está bien! (se baja) pero no me has contestado! ( hacía berrinche)_

_Hinata-(la miraba con ternura y le acomodaba algunos cabellos en el aire) quédate quieta…_

_Hanabi- Huuuy noo! ¡Estoy bien así! Basta Hinata!*no estoy tan despeinada!* HUUYY! Que linda! Bueno, tengo algo que decirte,(se apartó de ella) papá salió y dejó a Neji a cargo solo por media hora, no tardará en llegar…_

_Hinata- ¿Neji?...hum…está bien...* ¡Ahora podré hablar con él!* em… Hanabi… ¿no deberías de estar dormida?... (Voltea su mirada a ella)_

_Hanabi- ¿eh? Si pero..._

_Hinata- sin peros, ¿de cómo papá no te dijo nada?_

_Hanabi- se lo dijo a él, eessstaba escuchando detrás de la puerta…jeje_

_Hinata-eso no está bien, bueno… ve a dormir Hanabi_

_Hanabi- es…..queeee tengo hambre!_

_Eso era algo común, en un clan tan prestigiado como el Clan Hyuga se llevaban a cabo ciertas normas que entre ellas era ser una dama delicada y fina, que significaba no propasarse con la comida; Hanabi si más bien era una chiquilla de papi, también debía de cumplir con algunos requisitos. Los intentos de esta niña por ser más fuerte cada día la hacían olvidarse que también tenía que ser femenina._

_Hinata-mh? No te llenaste? (frunció el ceño, no le gustaba preguntar eso, era más que obvio que no se llenaría) está bien te preparare algo,(sonríe) algo que tú quieras (levanta su mirada) solo tienes que ver si tenemos todo para ello, vas y me avisas, sí? Pero tiene que ser algo rápido y ligero (la mira y sonríe)._

_Hanabi- Enseguida! ( se alejó corriendo feliz pues comería lo que ella quisiese)_

_Hinata-*bien, ahora iré donde Niisan se encuentra, pero debo apresurarme si papá llegase y no me encontrara, no sería un buen panorama*_

_El chico pelicastaño terminaba de vestirse, pues había estado entrenando nuevamente, ya lo había hecho con Lee y Tenten pero no se quedó con eso y siguió en la mansión. Se dio un baño, sin apuro alguno esperaba a su prima, ni siquiera se sujetó el cabello, sabía perfectamente que ella era muy indecisa y seguramente estaría dando vueltas y vueltas pensando en verle o no. Su meditación fue interrumpida en un instante, sintió una presencia no muy lejos de donde estaba sentado._

_Del otro lado de la puerta estaba ella, de espaldas a punto de tocar la puerta elevando su mano hasta la altura de su cara… pero él justo la abrió al verle inmediatamente se abalanzó, y al mismo tiempo con una mano entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hinata y con la otra mano tapó su boca para que no emitiera sonido alguno._

_Hinata-(super hiper mega asustada)Mh!?..._

_Neji-(susurrándole al oído) SHhss… entra…* que bien Hina, haz venido*_

_Saca su mano de la boca de ella, la rodea por la cintura y la hace entrar en la habitación, cuando cierra la puerta… la suelta lentamente._

_Neji-ven, nadie te siguió… ¿verdad? (Se gira a mirarla)_

_Hinata-…mh…n-no... ¿Por qué?* que pregunta tan tonta, ¿pero como no hacerla?*_

_Neji-(gira su mirada a un lado) es que nadie tiene que saber que estamos aquí… (Vuelve a mirarla).juntos y solos…_

_Hinata-(Ruborizada pero nerviosa)…Mh…sí, sé que esto no está bien… p-pero quiero saber que es… (Juguetea con sus dedos y sonríe tímidamente) lo que más deseas en este día tan…especial para ti…_

_Hinata sabía perfectamente que no tenía nada que hacer ahí sola con él, sin embargo decidió tomar el riesgo de ir por que no encontró nada que le pareciera adecuado a su primo._

_Neji-No creo que seas consciente de lo que más deseo…_

_Hinata-(para no quedar tan mal) huh! ya no hubiera comprado nada!_

_Neji- ¿comprar?( su cara cambio totalmente) Creí eso de que fuiste a comer con Naruto Uzumaky…_

_Hinata-(exaltada)Eh? N-no… etto *por qué le molestaría eso?* so-lo dije eso para que no lo supiera…_

_Neji-Mh… bien… ( Se va hacia su ventana mirando el cielo y la ve de lado)_

_Al notarla mejor con esas telas tan delicadas pensaba que con cualquier vestimenta se veía preciosa, su cara de ángel solo reflejaba amor y ternura…entonces esos celos desaparecieron enseguida se sentía totalmente inmune a ella… con el corazón a punto de estallar, hacía fuerzas sobrehumanas para seguir hablando_

_Neji-…Hi-hinata-sama escucha, (frunció el ceño tratando de concentrarse) esta es la pregunta que te haré antes de proceder…me permites despedirme de ti antes de que te vayas?..._

_Hinata-(sorprendida)*que dice?* qué? ... Pero, pero si acabo de venir…por... (y fue interrumpida)_

_Neji-Sí…veras,(se da vuelta mirando nuevamente el cielo estrellado __**(WWOOAAHH*-*)**__) mme agrada mucho tu compañía… a-aunque , nunca lo demuestre,(la mira de nuevo) pero es tarde, y tu padre no tardará en llegar y Hanabi anda dando vueltas por la cocina…(se va acercando a ella) y no quiero que él me mate…a menos(con una mano le acaricia la mejilla de ella que ya tenía los colores encima) no antes… de pasar toda una vida contigo_

_Hinata-…*él me… me quiere?*... -hum…(nuevamente juguetea con sus dedos totalmente roja) Ne-neji- ni..Nissan…*esto no me lo esperaba! ¿Que se supone que debería decir?*(gira su mirada hacía un costado) eemm… tú y yo, a-aun somos muy, pequeños… em…e indecisos… todavía... (Traga saliva)…no sabemos… exactamente… lo que queremos…_

_Luego de un año después de los exámenes, Hiashy tuvo que lidiar con los miembros del consejo acerca de su vergonzosa hija mayor; pues ellos no daban crédito a que una persona con ese desempeño en el ninjutzu pueda manejar todo un clan en un futuro cercano. Legalizaron un acuerdo en donde su sobrino Neji Hyuga se debiera casar con su hija para que él este con ella a diario, siempre y le pueda enseñar lo que debería ya saber para ser una líder a como dé lugar. Por supuesto que este se negó ya que contestó a esto que los Souke y Bouke no deben de mezclarse mucho menos su hija que es la princesa del clan, a esto solo contestaron que era lo mejor ya que él era su protector y de esa manera lo iba hacer las veinte y cuatro horas del día, si la apreciaba tanto aceptaría. También hicieron hincapié en que su relación había mejorado y que no habría problema._

_Hiashy con las venas hinchadas no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar, pero con una condición este acuerdo no pasaría al menos que ella mejore drásticamente. Ellos también dejaron otra condición, que si eso no pasaba, no sólo no sería Hinata líder del clan, sino que se casaría de todas formas y que tendrían que reconsiderar por cómo iba progresando el asunto, cambiar de heredera o elegir a alguien más._

_Lleno de cólera Hiashy fue a llamar a su hija y sobrino, los cuales estaban en pleno entrenamiento. Sentados en el tatami esperaban alguna respuesta del líder, paró el silencio, les hablo con seriedad absoluta leyendo el acuerdo a ambo, sin decir más se marchó de ahí dejándolos solos a los jóvenes Hyuga._

_Hinata quería llorar, eso era su culpa. No quería tener que casarse con Neji obligada, no es que no lo apreciaba; sino que quería que su amor sea algo que se dé con el tiempo con alguien que la amara igual que ella, se llevó una gran decepción cuando Naruto decidió invitarla a comer ramen un día que se libró de Sakura un rato. Estaba muy entusiasmada, había tomado un tiempo para elegir ropa apropiada incluso buscaba como arreglar su corto cabello para que él la viera bonita; esa noche estaba la hora exacta y le encanto que Naruto estuviera también cumpliendo la hora que acordaron._

_Volvió su casa muy triste esa noche, además Naruto no la acompaño por que unos sujetos lo vieron cuando salía de ichiraku con ella, lo apuntaron gritando –ESE ES!- y él se puso a correr lejos gritando –GOMENASAI HINATAAAAA!-__ella miraba hasta que ya no se lo vió más, no le tomó importancia ya que cuando estuvo cerca de él fue como si no estuviera sintiendo nada, se asustó por ello._

_Hinata-*¿qué me pasa? Por fin estoy con Naruto-kun, por qué me canso y quiero irme?!* (suspirando revolvía su tazón mientras buscaba una explicación lógica)_

_Naruto- Oye Hinata, ¿te vas a comer eso? (Naruto había llevado ya 5 tazones de ramen XD)_

_Hinata-*hah, que romántico* n-no Naruto-kun ya, ya no tengo hambre (se lo pasa)_

_Naruto-JAJAJAJA! Asi es bueno invitar a alguien a comer Hinata-chan! Jajajaja!(sigue comiendo amenamente)_

_Y asi pasó esa noche, triste y decepcionada…_

_-*Yo… creía estar enamorada de Naruto-kun, más cuando lo tuve cerca no sentí nada…*_

_Neji miraba a su prima de reojo, no sabía lo que pensaba; pero a él le daba igual que tanto jugaran con su vida, no se esperaba nada bueno de los demás Souke. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no quería que la utilizaran a su antojo, él la apreciaba en gran manera. Pero aun así no podía hacer nada para aliviarla, ¿qué le diría?... –Tranquila Hinata-sama, haré lo posible para que sea la mejor kunoichi y lider del clan- o tal vez –No se preocupe que usted no se casará conmigo porque entrenaremos duro, y si no funciona me suicidio?- no, que clase de tonto sería si prometía algo que no sabía si pasaría o no. _

_Claro que con él sería una gran líder, pero eso de si se casaba o no estaba en las manos del consejo; no podía prometer y llenarle de falsas esperanzas. Simplemente se levantó y también se largó de ahí, dejando a Hinata sola…_

_Los dos siguieron como si nada, no se habló del tema. En un momento a otro hablaban bastante por las tardes luego de los entrenamientos que eran bastantes duros y agotadores… poco a poco olvidaron el asunto del acuerdo ya había pasado medio año; y ahora Neji decía esto._

_Eso la dejaba en shock, ella lo quería mucho…pero de esa manera? No estaba segura si lo que sentía que más bien diferente a un cariño de familia era… bueno y apropiado, por más ese tipo de parejas se aceptaba allí, se reprochaba así misma por el sentimiento que nunca le sería correspondido… pero eso de que quería pasar toda una vida con ella?!... y ahora no sabía que decir…_

_Hanabi en ese momento se encontraba sola en la cocina preparando todo para que su hermana mayor cocinara algo, le faltaba poco, pues no recordaba muy bien que es lo que llevaba tal comida._

_Neji-(frunció el ceño nuevamente y con la misma mano que le acarició hiso volver la mirada de ella a él)… ¿Pequeños e indecisos?!..._

_Hinata-(sujetó el antebrazo de el con timidez y nerviosismo) Neji-….niisan… (Susurró)_

_Neji-Yo no necesito más tiempo para darme cuenta de lo que quiero… Además es una tortura tener que vivir contigo (se le acerca un poco más) verte tan cerca, y no poder tocarte a menos que sea entrenando…golpeándote…_

_Hinata-*Neji tú en verdad, ¿sientes algo más por mí?* Niisan t-tú si puedes!..._

_Rápidamente ella lo abrazó con fuerza, no podía más… eso era demasiado, uno de sus brazos le rodeaba el cuello y el otro la espalda por debajo de su tórax, Neji al instante encogiéndose de hombros respondió a tal abrazo. Uno de los brazos de él la sujetaba por la cintura y el otro subía por la espalda de la chica hasta posar su mano en su hombro…_

_Hinata-(sonrojada tímidamente y a la vez muy feliz) Puedes abrazarme Neji-niisan, y permanecer siempre a mi lado…*te quiero tanto, espero que tú no te olvides de ello nuevamente…* _

**Interrumpo… **

_**INNER SUKY**_: Jajajaja como me divierto interrumpiendo XD

Bueno… esto más bien fue un argumento de lo que pasa 0-0, no sé si seguir subiendo porque creo que se alarga mucho.

_**INNER SUKY: **_ Si no subes te arranco el cabello por hacerme perder el tiempo.

voy a subir! Voy a subir! Se los prometo!, si hay alguna crítica constructiva o

_**INNER SUKY:**_ o insulto :3

No insultos no! Pero acepto cualquier queja, pregunta o incluso rosas :3, si se animan pueden dejar review, si se animan, claro…

Gracias a CONNIE23 por el review, hai a él todo se lo perdona *-*


	3. Chapter 3

_Rápidamente ella lo abrazó con fuerza, no podía más… eso era demasiado, uno de sus brazos le rodeaba el cuello y el otro la espalda por debajo de su tórax, Neji al instante encogiéndose de hombros respondió a tal abrazo. Uno de los brazos de él la sujetaba por la cintura y el otro subía por la espalda de la chica hasta posar su mano en su hombro…_

_Hinata-(sonrojada tímidamente y a la vez muy feliz) Puedes abrazarme Neji-niisan, y permanecer siempre a mi lado…*te quiero tanto, espero que tú no te olvides de ello nuevamente…*_

_**Capitulo 3:**_ **\(*-*)/ Aquí sigo con esto …. Estoy de humor ya que es mi cumpleaños!**

_El abrazo fue delicado y tierno, se dieron cuenta entonces que compartían un sentimiento que estaba oculto en ellos, ese amor que se tuvieron alguna vez, no pereció nunca, solo se necesitaba algo de tiempo para resolver algunos malentendidos… disfrutaban entonces de eso, y la calidez que se brindaban mutuamente. No se volvería a repetir aquellos momentos de tristeza y soledad, ahora harían lo imposible para estar juntos._

_Pero como nada jamás sale perfecto, Hanabi la buscaba por todos los rincones de la casa, eso no estaba bien…Hinata se estaba tardando demasiado, entonces empezó a llamarla a los gritos cuando sintió a su padre cerca de la mansión…_

_Hinata-(abrió los ojos ) Oh no! Es Hanabi! ..*Neji debes…soltarme un poco!...basta! (pensaba)* (asustada y temblorosa)Ne…Neji- niisan p-por fa…favor…(tartamudeaba) quizá… nii..san… quizá mi padre…sea…_

_Empezó a muy de a poco a soltarse con dificultad de esos brazos fuertes que no querían ceder, entonces Neji le atrajo más a su cuerpo sujetándole fuerte para que no se le vaya, paso sus cálidos labios por su cuello y lo besó despacito , Hinata vibró y al mismo tiempo lanzó un suspiro…estaba fascinado, pues él quería seguir sintiéndola, su calidez, olfatear un poco más ese aroma nostálgico que cubría su cuerpo, le traía recuerdos muy bonitos vividos con ella en la infancia, siempre así de juntos …pero debía despertar de tal gozo, activó su byakugan, pues era verdad, Hiashy se acercaba a la mansión y Hanabi buscaba a Hinata…_

_Neji-*maldita sea! * (Se separó de su cuello) Hina… mírame, (puso su frente pegada a la de ella sin soltarla aun, con los ojos entreabiertos)…_

_Hinata-(estaba nerviosa y con un color carmesí en sus mejillas)… Hum…Neji-niisan… mmi pa-(volvió a ser interrumpida)_

_Neji- Dime… (Abrió sus ojos totalmente) tan solo Neji, sí?...Escucha, puedo despedirme de ti como yo quiero?_

_Hinata-* ¿Como él quiere? * (Desorientada) em…* ¿será tan solo eso?* S-sí, Nej (acababa de decirle que lo llamara Neji)…Neji…_

_Neji-Bien… (le dijo casi en un susurro , satisfecho con la respuesta:)_

_Se le acercó lentamente, sintiendo el calor de su respiración… eso, y solo eso le hiso que se sintiera morir, volvió a temblar cuando le besó, acarició sus tersos labios por los de ella…sin prisa alguna, con ternura y amor. Pensó en una milésima de segundo en resistirse pero ese pensamiento voló cuando se dio cuenta que también lo deseaba. Neji se dio cuenta de eso, se sintió halagado y entonces empezó a masajearlos con fervor… el beso paso de tierno a intenso .Hinata encantada de tenerle abrió su boca al sentir ese beso dulce y a la vez intenso, para Neji tal invitación no debería ser rechazada… _

_Casi se desmaya en el momento que lo sintió dentro de ella, abrió los ojos desorbitados y trató de girar su cabeza un poco, no sirvió de nada… él con una mano le sostenía por el cuello y la nuca para profundizar el beso , no pensaba quedarse con ganas de sentir aún más su boca, quería saborear; Hinata cerró sus ojos, estremecida ya solo se dejaba llevar temblando cada segundo con nerviosismo, sentía un ligero cosquilleo en el vientre , para resistir empuño sus manos en las ropas de este, a él le sucedía igual…pero no empuño sus manos, sino que le acariciaba la espalda con lentitud y los dedos abiertos para abarcar más todo, no le era necesario sostenerle de la nuca, ella estaba entregada y eso le encantaba. Cambiaban de posición sus cabezas para que ningún centímetro de sus bocas quedase absorta del acto… entre movimientos circulares y pequeños distanciamientos tomaban un poco de aire para no acortar aquello tan delicioso... sin embargo ella se separó bruscamente cuando golpearon la puerta…__** (jajaja, no se crean, eh?!)**_

_Hanabi- Vamos! Sé que están allí! (gritaba eufórica)*dejen de ocultarse de mí!*….Hinata papá está en la mansión!..._

_Paso un momento para que recobraran la compostura, Neji entreabre la puerta espiando un poco…_

_Neji-Joder con la niñata…( mirándola de mala gana XD)_

_Hanabi-(le saca la lengua)_

_Neji-…Mh…Hanabi-sama… ¿qué hace?..._

_Hanabi-Neji-niisan, mi hermana no está en ningún lado y de seguro está contigo…_

_Neji Eh?... te golpeaste la cabeza Hanabi-sama?_

_Hanabi-(irritada) Claro que no!... no me cambies de tema! (lo empuja un poco para ver dentro de su pieza) ….Mh… Hinata está aquí… puedo sentirlo… (Gira su cabeza y lo mira) dile que deje de esconderse!...y más vale que no le hayas hecho nada pervertido!_

_Neji_ -_Hey! (sorprendido) Oye aún es mi cumpleaños!... _

_Hanabi-No es excusa, además papá me va a mandar a mi habitación y me escapé para buscarla… llámala!_

_Neji-(haciéndose a un lado a abriendo toda la puerta) pasa… mira, no hay nadie…_

_Entra eufórica y mira a su alrededor… le vuelve a mirar a su primo, el mismo le miraba de manera entrañada…_

_Hanabi- …no…no hay nadie… (Baja su cabeza y sale de la habitación) disculpa Neji._

_Neji-(totalmente serio) No se preocupe Hanabi-sama, si me la encuentro en algún momento se lo diré. (Entra y empieza a cerrar la puerta)_

_Hanabi- si, gracias… seguiré buscándola… (se aleja corriendo)_

_Neji- ya se ha ido..._

_Ella se había transformado en uno de los muebles de la habitación...un jukzu muy útil:) no me juzguen, solo trato de hacerles la vida menos complicada:)_

_Hinata-ah! …_

_Neji-(le ayuda a levantarse)...estuvo cerca..._

_Hinata-(le sonríe tímidamente) hum, hai... bu-bueno debo irme... (Empezó a girarse, Neji se dirigió a la puerta y le abrió)_

_Neji- Cuídate Hina... (Le sonrió cálidamente)_

_Hinata-(ruborizándose y también sonriendo se alejaba dando pasos torpemente por el largo pasillo) Has- hasta mañana Neji..._

_Neji triste pero a la vez encantado por como la puso, empieza a cerrar la puerta no termina sino antes decir algo más... que Hinata no alcanzó a escuchar por lo atontada que estaba._

_Entró a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta una mano la ataja.._

_Hinata-(se gira sorprendida)_

_Hanabi-Baaakkaaaa! (le susurra y entra un poco en la habitación de ella)_

_Hinata- Imoto-san! Tu boca!(también susurrando)_

_Hanabi-Tengo hambre! Hinata dijiste que me cocinarías algo, ya cuando crezca un poco más lo hare yo sola, pero…_

_Ella tenía razón… Hanabi no podía cocinar sola era algo pequeña para eso, Hinata estaba en falta con ella, no le costaba nada haberlo hecho sin embargo prefirió ir donde Neji._

_Hinata- Gomenasai (la abraza y se levanta tomando su mano) ven, a ver qué puedo hacer…_

_De inmediato se dirijieron a la cocina, Hinata se sorprendió que no había nada en la mesa de ahí._

_Hinata- No.. no hay nada.._

_Hanabi- pues no dobe, papá se acerca y guarde todo rápido._

_Hinata activó su byakugan y observó que su padre se había detenido a hablarles a unos shinobis… suerte._

_Hanabi-(se tapa la cara) haaah, ya no hay tiempo… Hinata…_

_Hinata-hum… (cun un puño hecho tocaba su barbilla).. vamos a mi cuarto._

_Hanabi-pero si ya estuvimos ahí!_

_Hinata- vamos…_

_Ambas van al cuarto de Hinata, por suerte ella tenía guardadas algunas galletas que había hecho, pues ella las había hecho un día anterior antes de ir de misión y porque estaban aún calientes no pudo probar. Al parecer a todos les gusto, ya casi no quedaban… Neji notó esto y paso disimuladamente por al lado de la mesa con su bolsa en hombro, la bajó un poco, agarró el bolw en donde estaban y las arrojó dentro de ella. _

_Después de todo tenia misión también y quería masticar algo en el trayecto de vuelta además de también presumir lo bien que andaba Hinata en la cocina….(__**aaawwww!)**_

_Ten ten- hay Neji! Yo quiero! (dijo al ver que el comía algo y se relamía los labios)_

_Lee- ¿Qué cosa? (se asomaba entre ambos)_

_Neji- Tomen y cállense (les da a cada uno una galleta)_

_Ten ten- Huuuummmmm! Neejii! Que rico sabe esto!_

_Lee-(probo un poco y luego la comió entera apenas sin masticar) WWWOOOOOWWWW! Dame otra ya mismo!_

_Neji- no_

_Tenten- donde las compraste Neji? Iría todas las mañanas a comprarlas, bueno, quizá exagero ¡pero si!_

_Lee- ¡Dame Neji no seas mezquino!_

_Neji- no las compre, las hiso Hinata-sama… y no hay más Lee._

_Ten ten- ¿tú prima? Vaya que es buena…_

_Lee- ¿cocina otras cosas?_

_Neji-(se lleva a la boca su segunda galleta y la muerde)_

_Lee- OOOYYYYEEEE! DAME OTRA NEJI! Dijiste que no había más! (Parándose en frente de él)_

_Neji- para ti no… (y sigue comiendo)_

_Tenten-jajajaja, basta ya Lee_

_Lee- no Tenten! Me va a tener que dar la mitad aunque sea!_

_Neji en ese momento mira la galleta que tenía en su mano, galleta que preparó su linda y dulce prima para todos en la casa y que le había dicho que quería su aprobación, sabía que ya no debía seguir comiendo, sabía que ella no había saboreado ninguna y quería que ella comiera varias de ellas… pero él quería probar un poco más de una y decidió agarrar otra además de haber compartido con sus nakamas; no Lee…_

_Tenten- hay no puede ser… ( y se puso las manos en la cintura y sonrió)_

_Lee-AAAAHHHHH! NEJJIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_Neji( estaba masticando la galleta entera que se acaba de meter en la boca)HM…_

_Lee-AHORA VERÁS! EL GUAPO MÁS GUAPO DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA VA A CASTIGARTE HYUGA!( se puso en posición de ataque)_

_Tenten- noo Lee, deja ya! Es por una galleta!?_

_Lee- noo! Es por que mintió y además por mezquino!_

_Neji-…hm…_

_En ese momento Lee se abalanza por Neji atacando… en que terminó?_

_Pues con un Lee noqueado en el suelo, una Tenten furiosa y un Neji cansado por el retraso que estaban teniendo, quizá no fue tan buena idea… _

_Hanabi- oye, que lista mi nesan al guardar esto :3_

_Hinata- hai, tenía ganas de comer luego (mintió Neji se las dio luego el mismo día que terminó su misión)_

_Caminaba en círculos en la cocina lanzando uno que otro suspiro esa noche, su misión fue agotadora; aguantar a un maniático que tocaba su cabello todo el camino no era lindo. El cliente era un estilista que regresaba a Konoha luego de una estadía en la aldea del Hierro y a parecer no hiso buenos amigos por ahí, asi que Hinata y un grupo de otras cuatro personas tuvieron que escoltarlo hasta la aldea a pedido de la Hokague. A pesar de tener el cabello corto aún, el sujeto parecía fascinado, le tocaba a cada rato y hasta le había regalado algunas cremas para el cabello… _

_Neji-Hinata-sama….( aparecía él apoyado en el marco de la puerta)_

**Interrumpiendo… en..3…2…1… **_espera, ya lo hice, no?_

_**INNER SUKI: **__oye, pero que beso tan detallado ;D_

_Dámare! Bueno, creo que me pase un poco, pero no volverá a suceder, de verás!_

_**INNER SUKI:**__quiero más de eso…_

_Claro que no, pedazo de pervertida_

_**INNER SUKI: **__que aburrida éres, a ver que dice la gente si es que alguien más de digna a leer esto_

_..hum… eso no importa, pero creo que con lo más me pasé fue con lo de las galletas de Hinata_

_**INNER SUKI: **__hai, bakayaro_

_Bien… esto creo que es un poco más largo que el anterior, es porque el otro se vería algo corto si subiera un poco más, tarde por la falta de tiempo… _

_**INNER SUKI: **__mentirosa :P_

_Dámare! Y además en una semana ya empiezo a estudiar de nuevo… pero creo que terminare de subir todo_

_**INNER SUKI:**__ Joder con la niñata XD…pero que dices? Es largo… o lo acortarás?_

_No sé si lo acortaré, pero seguiré subiéndolo! Me encanta el NejiHina y las ganas de escribir sobran! Asi que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _

_Sabían que por cada review nace un nuevo fan NejiHina? Jajajajjajajjajaj XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Caminaba en círculos en la cocina lanzando uno que otro suspiro esa noche, su misión fue agotadora; aguantar a un maniático que tocaba su cabello todo el camino no era lindo. El cliente era un estilista que regresaba a Konoha luego de una estadía en la aldea del Hierro y a parecer no hiso buenos amigos por ahí, asi que Hinata y un grupo de otras cuatro personas tuvieron que escoltarlo hasta la aldea a pedido de la Hokague. A pesar de tener el cabello corto aún, el sujeto parecía fascinado, le tocaba a cada rato y hasta le había regalado algunas cremas para el cabello… _

_Neji-Hinata-sama….( aparecía él apoyado en el marco de la puerta)_

_**Capitulo 4**__: ____**yo, aquí sigo…**__**.**_

_Hinata- Neji-niisan! (sonrió y se fue hacia donde estaba para abrazarlo)_

_Neji- Mira si había alguien despierto a esta hora…( la regaño un poco, de todas formas recibió el abrazo)_

_Hinata- yo sé, yo…. sé que no te hubieras acercado hasta saber eso (y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la suya)_

_Neji-…_

_Hinata- ¿qué haces despierto niisan?_

_Neji- te estaba esperando…( la suelta y busca en su bolsa)_

_Hinata- hah, si?( mira lo que él hace)_

_Neji- hai, toma…( le entrega un pequeño paquete)_

_Hinata-(se sorprende y lo toma) un.. regalo?_

_Neji- no exactamente… gomen_

_Hinata- ¡..!... sugoi… (Sonríe, ella estaba en la cocina buscando si guardaron algo para ella)… arigato niisan_

_Neji- no, tú debías ser la primera en probar esto (se da vuelta para irse)._ _Doitashimashite_

_Hinata-Espera Neji-niisan…_

_Neji- (se gira un poco) ¿nani?_

_Hinata- que… etto, bueno… están bien?_

_Neji- hai…_

_Hinata- arigato, sa-sayonara…_

_Neji-Doitashimashite…. Hinata-sama…_

_Hinata- hah! H-hai,_ _Doitashimashite Neji-Niisan…_

_La pequeña Hanabi se fue contenta a su habitación; esa noche se llenaría de algo más que aire. Hinata había dormido bien esa noche a pesar de que llovía y caían truenos, ella no los oía porque solo Neji rondaba por su mente, pensó en él varios minutos… En todo lo que le dijo y ese beso, no lo podía creer. Era una sensación maravillosa la que sentía en su interior, primero lo recupera… bueno, no del todo porque cada vez que su padre aparecía él le era indiferente pero asdsgfasgfvashfahsdb ¿por qué? Y ahora estaba segura que Neji era de ella por completo, aún faltaba el porqué de su actitud, ya se armaría de valor para preguntárselo otro día._

…_._

Hanabi-Hum… No!... yo quiero más té Hinata, no por la mitad de la taza(susurrando)

Hinata-(levanto la cejas un poco) está bien onichan, (se gira un poco) Otou-sama

Hanabi- Otou-sama

Hyashi- Sentadas…

Hinata- hai

Hanabi-hai

La mañana pasó tranquila, a excepción de que Neji no estaba ahí, quizá esta en alguna misión o salió a entrenar, pero eso no podía ser no. Neji y Hinata todas las mañanas salían de madrugada a entrenar cerca de un lago… pero este día Hinata se sorprendió que su primo no haya ido a buscarla…

Ya pasó de la hora acostumbrada cinco minutos, bueno… no era de preocuparse, de seguro que tuvo sus motivos; además el siempre cumplía estrictamente la hora de ir a entrenar… 06:00 Hs.. era en que debía de aparecer

Hinata- hum…. Niisan…*no, es Neji nada más* (sonreía ante esa idea de no llamarlo con el keiko de respeto que tanto alejaba) cuando, vienes?

06:15Hs

Esto ya era alarmante, pero no, no iría tras él; claro que tendría motivos para no cumplir el horario, Neji no es ningún negligente en esos términos, no. Si hubiera estado de misión él siempre se lo hacía saber.

06:30

No, ya basta, se cansó de estar sentada en su cama esperando, se levantó y se fue hacia su puerta; Pero… algo la detuvo, quizá él se había arrepentido de lo de anoche, tal vez fue un error y no se atrevía a dar la cara esa mañana… no, no y no, él no es un cobarde. Rápidamente abrió la puerta…

Hinata- hah! Gomenasai (haciendo reverencias) Otou-sama!

Hiashy-Levántate, ve a entrenar con tu hermana al dojo

Hinata en ese entonces se paralizó, recordaba que su padre le había encomendado a Neji para entrenar de madrugada según el tedioso acuerdo; ¿Pero qué está pasando?

Sujeto el brazo de su hija y la mandó unos metros de donde estaba…

Hinata- ¡¿…?! (Había caído bien gracias a Kami)

Hiashy- ESTAS SORDA?! LARGATE!

Hinata- H- hai, hai! Gomenasai Otou-sama! (Se levanta y sale corriendo de ahí)

Hiashy-…

Luego de entrenar un poco y recibir una buena paliza por parte de su hermanita y una mirada desaprobatoria de su padre, lo cual no le importó mucho, su cabeza estaba en otro lado y sabía que eso pasó por pensar en donde podría estar su primo. Se puso a buscar a Neji por la mansión, nada… en la parte de Bouke, nada… fue por sus compañeros Lee y Ten ten, pero estos no tenían ni idea… chocó con Naruto…

Naruto- HOOLA HINA-CHAN

Hinata-(lo miraba nostálgica y a la vez resentida) Naruto-kun…

Naruto-Oye, estas bien? Te noto más rara de lo común…

Hinata-(frunció el ceño) rara?.. cóm…

Naruto- JAJAJAJAJA! Pero no de mala manera Hinata! (y la sacudió un poco). Y supongo que rara es bueno, pues no haz tartamudeado aún jeje.( la soltó)

Hinata-(Entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada) hah, bueno… em… estem… haz visto a Neji por ahí?

Naruto- y también me miras feo Hinata, pero ahora que lo dices… pues, se me pareció verlo salir de la torre Jokague muy temprano … (Se rasca la cabeza)… quizá sea por este papel, él también lo traía consigo (y se lo muestra sin que lo agarre)… hum… ¿dijiste Neji sólo?

Hinata-hah!... am… Neji-Niisan….. pu- puedo ver (trata de agarrarlo)

Naruto-NOOO! ( y lo esconde detrás de él)

Hinata- (se asustó y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas) hah….

Naruto-NO NO NO! NO llores Hinata-chan! Es que aún no lo he abierto! (se pone a mirar el sobre)

Si Neji fue tempranísimo, de seguro que es urgente y yo aquí como un baka que no lo abro…( la mira) lo haré Dattebayo! ( rompe el sobre)…

Hinata-*de que es?, por qué dice que Neji tenía uno igual? Y sólo ellos dos?* Naruto- kun…

Naruto-… (sigue leyendo)…

Hinata- Naruto-kun, eso tiene que ver con Neji-Niisan?

_En ese momento Naruto corre hacia Hinata la cual no reacciona y entiende nada, la abraza y la zamarrea de un lado a otro_.

Hinata-NARUTO-KUN! (Tratando de sostenerse)

Naruto- HIINNAAATAAAA! (sigue con lo suyo) SSSIIIIIIIIII!

Hinata- me mareeeoooo!

Naruto- ( la baja con cuidado) jajajaja! Gomenasai Hinata-chan! Es que por fin salimos de konoha! (cierra sus puños con fuerza) voy tras el bakayaro de Sasuke y eso no es todo!

Hinata-…

Naruto-no voy solo, iré con algunos de los mejores ninjas de aquí! Y si tenemos problemas, también tendremos ayuda de los ninjas de Sunakangure! JAJAJAJA!

Hinata* algunos de los mejores ninjas de aquí…. Neji*….

Naruto-(se da cuenta de lo que hiso) haaah, oye Hinata..( se pone a su altura)

Hinata-(lo observa muy cerca de ella) hm…

Naruto- pues, ham… como decirlo, no, no tenía que decírselo a nadie, aquí está escrito eso y.. sólo me deje llevar…(él está muy preocupado)

Hinata-..ajam…. (Solo lo mira, sin expresión en el rostro)

Naruto-¿puede que sea nuestro secreto Hinata? ( y sonríe abiertamente)

Hinata- (le devuelve una sonrisa pequeña, pero sonrisa a l fin y al cabo) claro Naruto-kun…

Naruto Uzumaky, el eterno platónico secreto no tan secreto de Hinata Hyuga… que tanto puede cambiar lo que sientes de un día para el otro? Ella estaba segura de lo suyo con Neji evolucionó con el tiempo; aunque ella ya lo quería desde siempre… era tan distinto ahora. ¿Y este muchacho rubio de ojos cielo? Al final… nunca lo amo realmente, que tristeza, equivocarse tan feo con algo tan delicado y fino como el amor… ella lo quiere de manera diferente a Naruto, de la manera que debería de querer a su primo y no de otra forma. Descubrió esa tarde en Ichiraku que ya no sentía un brincar de su alma cuando estaba cerca de él, y las cosas se ponen aún más interesantes cuando te pones a pensar ¿por qué te confundiste de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que te llevó a eso?

Dolor es lo único que se puede pensar de ello, esta joven no tenía una salida a su dolor; ese dolor que la vacío por completo… un vacío que debía ser llenado de inmediato. Sí, Naruto sería inconscientemente de Hinata un miserable descarte… El sólo pensar en eso te llena de culpa y remordimiento por no darte cuenta de ello, si, Neji dejo un gran hoyo en Hinata al dejarla sola cuando niña, ella necesitaba un respaldo en que sujetarse, un valiente capaz de demostrar lo que pocos tienen para luchar en esta vida llena de personas que no lo valen. Naruto fue un gran apoyo y consuelo, un ejemplo de vida, una razón para vivir cada día… una mano amiga dispuesta a darte ayuda cuando necesites, es lo que ahora vez, es lo que siempre fue y no te diste cuenta.

Naruto- jajajaja! Arigato Hina-chan! (la abraza de nuevo)

Hinata-(solo llora)…

¿Por qué tan amargo resulta todo? Simple, si lo amaras… estarías muy feliz de que te abrace con tanta calidez y confianza, no te sería tan malo ese abrazo si no supieras de que nunca lo amaste. Tan ciega, tan mal todo… ¿qué hubiera pasado si él se olvidara de la Haruno de la noche a la mañana y se fijara por magia misteriosa al fin en tí?... lo hubieras descubierto tarde o temprano.

Naruto- oye, no me asustes Hinata! Estas llorando! Basta onegai!

Hinata-(se limpia las lágrimas) e-estoy bien, Naruto-kun… es que estoy muy feliz de que puedas hacer lo que quieres …

Naruto- hooh, arigato! (le da un beso en la mejilla) me voy Hinata-chan! Iré a ver a la Jokague que de seguro ya está bien histérica! JAJAJAJAJA! Sayonara!

Hinata-(abrió los ojos como platos) sa- sayonara…

Naruto- espero verte pronto! Y que no me mires tan feo la próxima vez, eh!? SAYONARA!

Hinata- . . .

Nuevamente lo siguió con la mirada hasta que ya lo perdió entre la aldea, se dio media vuelta, fue demasiado para dos días, estaba muy cansada pero aún no había encontrado su objetivo. Temprano Naruto vio a Neji, era extraño, Lee estaba con Ten ten y también él tenía uno parecido en su mano, pero le había restado importancia. Quizá no todos tenían el mismo horario para reunirsé o algo por el estilo, mejor regresaba a su casa, ella no había recibido nada, era obvio que ella no tenía nada que ver y la Godaime no le diría nada.

Antes de dar un paso…

Hinata- ….hum(se limpió en donde Naruto la había besado y sonrió)… gomenasai Naruto-kun…

¿Por qué? Naruto es un buen amigo, y siempre lo será, ahora que su cabeza está en orden con su mundo… Hinata no quiere besos del Uzumaky.

Se picó un ojo, ya estaba empezado a estar cansada, ya era hora de volver a casa…

Hiashy- Hinata!?

Se sorprendió bastante, su hija jamás entraría de esa manera a su oficina, jamas

Hinata- la misma padre (lo miraba con recelo)

Hinata estaba cansada, cansada de que su padre decida por ella en todo, esta vez entró sin avisar; después de todo era la futura heredera, no? Pero, el respeto esta ante todo, él se levantó yendo hacia ella, cosa que hiso que Hinata temblara ante la idea de que la golpeara.

Hiashy- te sales, y golpeas la puerta(le dijo seriamente)

Hinata-(estaba temblando, aún asi..) pero ya entré…

Hiashy- TE SALES Y GOLPEAS LA PUERTA.

Hinata- hai…

Hinata salió, el señor cerró la puerta… espero un poco, suspiro en la madera de bambú de la puerta…

Hiashy-Pase

Hinata-(mas cansada que nunca se sentó de mala gana) padre…

Hiashy- qué quieres?

Hinata- do- donde esta Neji-niisan?(se sonrojo violentamente y desvió la mirada)

Él se sorprendió de tal pregunta, por qué quería saber eso si Neji a veces solía tratarla muy mal?, su hija era idiota o qué? Por fin había logrado deshacerse de ese chiquillo que lo miraba como si fuera mejor que él…

Hiashy- no es tu asunto…

Tenía que ser una broma, que no era su asunto; acaso él no debía de estar con ella entrenando? ¿Acaso él no se lo había asignado? Ahora ella quería estar con él a cada momento que pasaba…... acaso no lo decidía todo por ella desde que nació?!

Hinata(al borde del llanto se levanta)DONDE ESTA NEJI-NIISAN!? MERESCO SABER!

Hiashy- (se levanta) SIENTATE AHORA MISMO!

Hinata- (se sienta asustada por el grito de su padre)

Hiashy-No seas grosera, sabias que esto pasaría en algún momento… quieres saber? Te lo diré

Eso no era común, una Hinata gritando, eso no se ve todos los días.. ella algún día tendría un carácter que la defina como una Hyuga?.

Hinata- (baja su cabeza) es muy peligroso

Hiashy- y eso importa?

Hinata- pero, Naruto-kun… ellos aún no se fueron… ¿quién?

Hiashy- Maito Gai sensei

Hinata- ellos so….solos…(estaba espantada)

Hiashy- Es una pérdida realmente…

Hinata- q-qué?

Este era un padre él cual protegía su hija, pero aún más la cara del clan. A pesar de no ser un sujeto demostrativo él se preocupaba por ellas, para él Neji le valia "#$%$%#4%%"$% … no quería que él se casara con Hinata, pero no podía evitar este retraso, lo único que podía desear era que a su sobrino le partiera un rayo y preparar a otra persona de confianza para el liderazgo.

Hiashy- (seguía escribiendo mientras hablaba) no llego a comprender porque tanto te preocupas por él (la mira) a él nunca le importaste hija. Olvídalo.

NO, NO Y NO, eso no es verdad… no iba a discutir a su padre, decirle Neji dijo que me quiere?, bueno, no lo dijo, pero de alguna manera lo hiso?

Hinata-(se llenaron sus ojos completamente de lágrimas) con … Con permiso Otou-sama…*no llores* (hace una reverencia y se va de ahí)

Dicen que lo bueno poco dura, pero, también dicen que para tener algo bueno debes tener algo malo… muchos pensamientos ya. Hinata trataba de ser positiva, o si no estaba Naruto para que la ayudase, pero… ahora?

Directo a aquella alcoba, directo al armario, directo a su ropa; suave textura y agradable aroma… no, no era la ropa de Hinata, ella estaba en el cuarto de Neji.

Se quitó su chaqueta beige y se encimo la particular prenda de él, se sentó en el piso recostándose por el futón y suspirando amargamente.

*Neji-Ni…. Tu no me odias* (sonrió)*tu cambiaste mis lágrimas por sonrisas* (agarro el cuello de la remera y lo acerco a ella)*y bueno, las cosas que valen la pena nunca serán fáciles* Yo, yo estare aquí… (Se levanta quitándose algo que no es suyo para dejarlo en su lugar) esperando…

.

.

.continuará…

.

.

.

**Bueno… esto, es una parte de, de mi historia.. sé que tardo en actualizar .. pero me daré mi tiempo para seguir subiendo… hasta pronto!**


End file.
